mother nature
by weareinfinitty
Summary: Mother nature reappeared, and doesn't remember who she is. After saving Jamie, Jack is curious about her so he goes to investigate. After a while of getting to know mother nature again she's been getting nightmares. Is pitch back?(sorry horrible summary this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone this is y first fanfic no hate please i may change it occasionally

ok let me in the oc a little bit s a wolf human ok and her eyes can change color depending on her mood her is the list

red - angry

pink - in love

brown - friendly

orange - brave

yellow/gold - happy

green - calm

blue - sad

purple - serious

white - confused

black - fearful

rainbow color eyes - when healing

ok everyone that's the mood stuff and ill explain you what she looks like she golden blonde hair that goes to her waist and white ears and tail she is very lean and is 5"3 and has a necklace that she never takes off the necklace is a blue diamond that has a heart in the middle and glows when she heals people

please tell me what you think about it. and tell me if i did something wrong thanks! and enjoy!

* * *

Rise of the guardian fanfic  
Chapter 1  
I woke up I felt like I was in a deep sleep, I didn't know where I was and who I am. The only thing that i remembered was that I had a staff that's all I knew. I grabbed my staff and just started walking. I didn't know where i was going, I just kept walking. I heard some voices the voices sounded like children playing! I ran as fast as I could and there before my eyes were children playing, they were having a snowball fight I laughed at what looked like a teenager getting hit by a snow ball he had white hair blue eyes and a hoodie and light brown pants and no shoes. I quickly looked down at my feet and I had no shoes on too! I let out a little chuckle, all of a sudden this kid was crossing the street and a car came out of no where he was about to get hit by a car I had to do something! I started running and i felt a change as i was running, then I pushed the kid out of the way and yelped! The car had hit me instead and kept on going i lay there for a second and got up I was in pain but it didn't matter, I realised that those people in the car where in danger, I had to do something I started chasing after them I was getting closer and closer and I had a feeling to bite the back of the car so I bite the back of it and pulled with all my might and stopped them from falling into a river." EVERYONE ALL RIGHT?" "Ahhhhh! It's a wolf!" *the people in the car ran away* "WHERE?" I looked around there was no wolf to be seen. I ran back to the kid I saved "ARE YOU OK" I asked "I'm fine, your your your a wolf? How can u talk to me?!" "IM A WOLF?! HOW CAN THAT BE IM A HUMAN?! OR AT LEST I THINK I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING."  
I felt a change, I knew that I had changed. "You're a human now with wolf ears and a tail, are you a guardian?" "A what now?" "A guardian, oh yeah by the way my name is Jamie what's your name?" "Soul, I don't know what a guardian is. in fact I don't remember a lot of things lately all I know is my names soul and I have a staff." "You have a staff?!" "Jamie

Jamie are you alright?!" Asked the teenager boy who had no shoes "yea thanks to soul, she saved my life. Oh yea soul this is jack jack..." "Frost, thanks for saving Jamie" "you're welcome anyways, i better get going now. Jamie u stay out of trouble now." "Bye" they both said "bye"  
Jacks pov  
I was having a snowball fight with Jamie's friends he wasn't there yet but he is coming. "I'm going to get you!" I said while throughing a snowball at cupcake! Sophie soon got me with a snowball. I ended up laughing "hi Sophie where's Jamie?" "There" she say pointing across the street where he was in the middle of the road and a out of control car from no where came!  
All of the sudden a white wolf came out of no where and pushed Jamie out of the way. I covers Sophie's eyes when the wolf got fan over I thought the white wolf was dead but it got up and started chasing after the car. I started flying chasing after the car to it stop the car from falling into the river. "IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT" "ahhhhbh! A wolf" the people ran away screaming while I wa hovering in air shocked how could it survive getting hit by a car? How could it speak?! I was losing focas I needed to make sure Jamie was ok.  
I flew to where Jamie was and he was talking to what looked like a 12-13 year old girl she had long golden dirty blonde hair has eye that changed color white ears and tail?! "Jamie are you alright?!" "Yea thanks to soul, oh yeah this is jack, jack" "frost, thanks for saving Jamie" I said cutting him off. " your welcome anyways I need to get going now." "Bye" Jamie and I said at the same time "bye  
We watched her walk away into the woods. I wonder where she's going? And who she is? And what she is?! All of Jamie's friends where surrounding him "alright everyone, give Jamie some space lets call it a day and go home." "Awe" all the kids sighed "dont worry we'll play tomorrow meet me by the lake ok?" "Yay!" They a cheered! As Jamie was walking home with Sophie I saw our signal letting me know that he needed to talk

to me.  
Jamie's pov  
I hope jack got the signal(crossed fingers behind Jamie's back) I went inside and went straight up my room my window was open and jack was sitting on my bed "what is it that u wanted to tell me?" He asked "Is soul a guardian?!" "No, not that I know of." "Hmmmm, she seems like one, did u see her staff?" "No, she had a staff?!" "Yea, it had animals sorted into different seasons" i said jack looked shocked then I spoke again "how can she change into an animal while I was talking to her she changed into a tiger." "I, I I dont know, I'll ask North k I got to go buddy see u tomorrow bye!" Jack left


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of guardian fanfic chapter 2  
Jacks pov  
I flew away from Jamie's house, what is soul? How come she could change into a wolf? How come she had ears and a tail? How could she talk if she's a wolf? Where did she come from? Most important what is she? And how could she survive getting ran over by a car? So many questions but no answers. I just had to find out

I'm going to look for her, I'm going to find out the answers. I went to the edge of the forest and went in. Where could she be? I looked down at the ground, there were footprints in the snow! I followed them to this one place there was no snow there there was a huge circle and trees like I've never seen before and it was sunny as ever there was a like and in the middle was a piece of land in the shape of a circle in the middle of the land was a huge tree like I've never seen before

"whoa" I said out loud "why did you follow me, jack frost"I felt something pressed to my back I turned around slowly "I'm here for some answers." "To what" she said lowering her staff, and turned from red to purple. "First who are u?" "My names soul" she says standing up straight with her ears tilted back and her eyes still purple. "Ok soul what are you" her ears pointed straight up and her eyes changed white before telling me "I dont know" "oh then how can you change into a wolf?" "I really dont know all I remember is waking up and grabbing my staff and walking that's it" "dont worry I'll help u find ur memories." On of her eyes changed to green the other brown and gave a faint smile and I smiled back "one question, why do ur eyes change color?" "They change depending on the mood I am in." She told me what each mood was

Soul pov  
Once I finished telling jack about my eyes changing color depending what mood I am in a bunt came out of no where! It's not like any bunny I've seen it's the size of a kangaroo! My ears Shot up and my i could feel my eyes change completely to brown! "Jack, we need you it's the man in the moon wants to tell us something." Said the kangaroo size

rabbit "ok" jack then turns to me and says "wanna come?" My eyes changed to gold and my tail was wagging "I would love to!" The rabbit kangaroo size relised I was there "who is this?" "Soul" I answered "ok soul you can come along"

The n the kangaroo size bunny opened a hole in the ground and jumped in. I jumped in after him. Jack just flew there. When I got there it was nothing like I ever seen before! An elf tapped my arm I turned around. "Coughie" the little elf said while handing me a cookie "thank you" I chuckled while taking a bite in the cookie. I didn't relise that everyone was watching me. "Hello" I said while I could feel one of my eyes changing color it turned brown and the other one stayed golden. "Hello, I'm tooth what is ur name?" Said a beautiful fairy "are you the tooth fairy?! Ur even prettier than i imagined!" Tooth then chuckled "this is soul" said jack

Then a fat man with a thick Russian accent came around the corner he. "Elves! Stop licking the coo..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence, he stared at me with his jaw dropped open. "Soul?" He studderd out. i stood there in shook how could he know my name?

North's pov

I sent bunnymond after jack to get him cause the man in the moon had to tell us something. Im wondering what is he going to tell us. My stomach growled, "elves, cookies please!" 5 minutes later an elf came in with a plate of cookies it hopped on my desk and grabbed a cookie and handed it to me while saying "coughie?" I laugh at this while about to take a bite, the elf took a cookie and licked it!(lololololololol)

"Dont lick the cookies!" I said. they been licking the cookies every time they make them grrrrrr! I stood up from my seat and went out of the hallway and was going to head to the kitchen which was across from the living room. Right as I was turning the corner I said "elves! Stop licking the coo..." There she was soul,mother nature. She disappeared thousands and thousands of years ago and she reappeared in my living room "soul?" I studerd

souls pov

i felt my eyes change to white. how can he know my name?


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of guardian fanfic #1  
Chapter 3  
Souls pov  
How can he know my name? He just meet me. "How do you know my name, this is the first time we ever meet." "You dont remember us?" The fat Russian man said "north? Who is this?" Asked tooth and sandman knew who I was he was showing us animals and a girl changing the seasons "this is Mother Nature." North replied "mother nature? No wonder I thought we meet her before." Replied bunnymond "how can she reappear after... The dark ages." Tooth said and suddenly there was a silence.  
So many things were going threw my mind. Suddenly stuff started flashing threw my mind I saw wonderful things like me changing the seasons, healing a unicorn! But I also saw dark things like the day when fear took over children's lives, and and and I saw myself give up my life for the children to be safe.  
I started feeling really light headed and started to black out and the next thing I knew I passed out.  
Jacks pov  
Soul was Mother Nature?! How could that be?! I joined in with the tooth, north, bunnymond and sandman, leaving soul standing there in confusion.  
"What are we suppose to do?" Asked tooth "I dont know maybe that's the reason the man in the moon wants to talk with us" replied north "how can she reappear?" Said bunnymond "is it a trap?!" Replied tooth "pitch is back then if its a trap!" Said bunnymond "now everyone hold one will some one stop and explain to me what the snowflake is going on!" I yelled  
No ones pov  
Tooth sighed before she began " along time ago, before there were any of us a little girl bright as daylight and had so much love and hope that no one could ever have she had a sad past but still never gave up she kept on going she loved the daylight but she also loved the brightness of the moon and its beauty, one day she died." Tooth stopped there not wanting to continue and bunnymond picked up where tooth left " that day she died the man in the moon couldn't stand it and decided to make her a guardian, she was extremely grateful and was know as the first

guardian. She could control spring, summer, fall, and winter. She could also under stand animals. Then pitch was made a spirt the spirt of darkness..." Bunnymond froze as if it was something bad and north continued "she befriend him brought out the good in him, then we came we forced them apart that made him mad and angry then the dark ages began... I think soul should tell you jack what happened in the dark ages" north said with sadness

Jacks pov

I turned around and was going to talk with soul when she started to pass out! I quickly caught her. "Jack follow me and we'll put her in a room" north said we were walking and walked up some stairs to a red door he open it and I laid her down on a bed. "I hope she's alright"

Tooths pov

I came in the room. Poor child she's been through a lot today I hope she's ok. I thought to my self I checked if she had a fever she didn't feel warm but she was cold and getting colder. "North, get some blankets." I said "how many?" "Three should do." North came over and quickly felt her forehead before he left.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack said "she's very tired, and extremely cold." I replied "she might be cold from me since you know I'm the spirt of winter." "Oh no jack she's not cold from you jack, remember she Mother Nature and can control winter her self." "Oh yeah, but what is she cold from?" " I dont know."

Right then north came in."i got some blankets!" He said while we laid them on her. "We should let her rest." I got up and we left her to sleep.


End file.
